Hallway Sing Off
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Just before the final round of the Dark Tournament, Koenma is depressed over Genkai's death and Jorge tries cheering him up and convinces him to go grab a beer with him down in the hotel's karaoke bar. On their way to get their beer, they wind up bumping into Elder Toguro who causes them some trouble. Ties in with Musical Espionage.


_**Hallway Sing Off**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 **Notes:** _ **This drabble takes place at the start of the first chapter of my mult-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you all haven't had the chance to check that out or any of my other works, the first 20 chapters and all of my other stuff are available on my fanfiction side tumblr blog, AO3, and on .**_

 **Drabble Synopsis:** Just before the final round of the Dark Tournament, Koenma is depressed over Genkai's death and Jorge tries cheering him up and convinces him to go grab a beer with him down in the hotel's karaoke bar. On their way to get their beer, they wind up bumping into Elder Toguro who causes them some trouble challenging Koenma to sing with him knowing of the prince's secret of having a beautiful voice when he sings. Will Koenma and Jorge survive Elder Toguro's challenge? Ties in with Musical Espionage.

Feeling the tension and sadness in the air, Jorge was beginning to feel bummed out. Everyone who was involved with Team Urameshi was still reeling from the effects of the Genkai's death, even Koenma. Since sensing her death and having Botan ferry her soul to Spirit World two days prior, the young prince just moped around his and Jorge's hotel suite being hopelessly depressed.

Jorge didn't like seeing him be that way. Koenma tried really hard to hide his emotions but, his efforts were proving to be futile. Out of everyone else involved with Team Urameshi, Koenma knew Genkai the longest. It was always hard on the prince if he lost someone that was close to him especially a close friend that he had known for over fifty years.

Right now, Koenma was curled up on his bed not really sleeping but instead he was just staring straight at the wall. He really tried not to show it but, like everyone else involved with the team, he hated to see Genkai go. He knew it was going to happen eventually since Genkai made her break with Toguro over fifty years ago.

The currently toddler looking prince sighed and sucked on his pacifier. A tear welled up in one of his big brown eyes and silently rolled down his cute chubby cheek and landed on his pillow. Jorge approached the bedroom area of the hotel suite and stood in the doorway.

He didn't like to see his young boss depressed and even though he was mourning over the loss of Genkai himself, Jorge tried his hardest to remain strong despite wanting to break down and cry. Looking over to bed where Koenma just laid curled up on his side staring at the wall, Jorge cleared his throat and spoke breaking the silence between them, "Koenma sir?"

Taking a deep breath and holding back the urge to break down and cry, Koenma replied still staring at the wall, "Yes Ogre?"

Jorge walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside him, "Sir, I know it hurts and I miss Genkai too but, she wouldn't want you or the rest of the team to mope around like this."

Still staring at the wall, Koenma rolled his eyes. He just wanted to be left alone to gather his thoughts, "Can you leave me alone?"

Jorge brought his hand up to the back of his head and scratched it for a moment. He really wanted to cheer his young boss up but, how? He put his hand down and a brilliant idea came to mind, "You need to get out of this room for a little bit. I was going to go down to the bar for a beer. Would you like to join me?"

Koenma just responded by letting out a small sigh with another tear rolling down his cheek, "I've already been out when we spoke to Yusuke earlier."

"Yes but, that was the only time you weren't in here moping around. Come on Koenma sir, the beer will help you relax."

"Oh and have some nosey humans stare at a THING that looks like a toddler sitting at the bar consuming alcohol because he's so depressed that one of his few friends was just recently murdered by some overly muscular psychopath that forced his current spirit detective to compete in a tournament against his will and will kill everyone he knows if he doesn't fight."

Jorge sighed with annoyance, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Please sir?"

Shifting his attention to his ogre servant, Koenma knew he wasn't going to let up. Jorge was going to keep on pestering him until he agreed to go down to the bar with him. The small prince sat up and threw his small hands up in defeat, "Okay fine. I'll get out of the room for a bit."

Not saying another word, Koenma jumped out of bed and followed Jorge out of their hotel suite. Walking towards the elevator, they both noticed someone ahead of them walking in the opposite direction. Recognizing the lone individual as the Elder Toguro brother, Koenma and Jorge continued walking hoping that he wouldn't start any trouble with them.

Looking straight ahead, Koenma wasn't in any mood to deal with anyone on Team Toguro right now. Ignoring the Elder Toguro, Koenma and Jorge walked right passed him. Just as Koenma and Jorge were getting close to the elevator, suddenly Koenma felt something wrap around his small ankle and trip him. His small body hit the floor with a hard thud.

Seeing that, Jorge rushed over to his boss's side, "Koenma sir, are you alright?"

Koenma looked up at Jorge and shook his head, "No, Ogre help me up."

Jorge nodded and did what his boss requested for him to do. Upon standing up, Koenma looked down and saw something wrapped around his ankle. Looking at it, it dawned on him that it was the Elder Toguro brother's hand. The aforementioned creepy demon unwrapped his pale fingers from the small prince's tiny ankle and retracted his hand back to its normal state.

Koenma looked up at him and just gave him a simple glare. He didn't want to deal with him right now despite wanting to lash out at him in anger. Seeing how angry Koenma was getting, Elder Toguro looked down at him and grinned.

He then broke the ice with his creepy laugh, "Long time, no see your highness."

Koenma just responded by rolling his large brown eyes at him, "Leave me alone, I don't want to deal with you, your brother, or the rest of your team right now. Now, get out of my way."

Trying to walk passed him, Koenma was stopped in his tracks again when Elder Toguro stretched out his hand and wrist and grabbed the currently toddler looking prince again, this time by his small wrist. Koenma then began wiggle out of the demon's grasp. Little use it was doing for him being that every time he tried to get lose, the Elder Toguro just tightened his grip on him.

The aforementioned demon cruelly laughed as Koenma then let out an angry scream that echoed throughout the hallway, "LET ME GO! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! OGRE MAKE HIM LET GO OF ME!"

Wanting to protect his boss and hoping that they would both survive this little predicament, Jorge rushed over to the Elder Toguro brother and began to plead with him, "Let him go. Please just let him go."

Elder Toguro glanced over at the frightened blue ogre, "Why should I? The little brat was so rude to me. I was just trying to have a nice conversation with him."

Still fearing for his and Koenma's lives, Jorge narrowed his eyes at him and growled, "Bullshit, you tripped him. When he said he didn't want to talk to you, he meant it. Now let him go or you'll face the consequences."

Elder Toguro laughed again, "What are you going to do to me? Jorge, is it? I can sense that you're nothing special."

Not knowing what came over him, Jorge just responded by landing a hard punch to his face and snapped, "Let Koenma go!"

Bringing his pale hand up to the sore spot on his face and feeling his face regenerate, Elder Toguro shot him a death glare, "Dammit, I didn't think you had that in you. Just for that..."

He then shifted his attention back to Koenma who was still struggling and got a devious idea, "Fine, I'll let your boss go but, only on one condition."

Jorge raised an eyebrow, "What might that be?"

Elder Toguro cruelly smiled as Koenma looked up at him and said, "I still know of the brat prince's secret talent. Sure, it's been over fifty years since the last time I heard his beautiful singing voice but, I still remember how he would upstage Brother, me, and the rest of our barbershop quartet back in the day. Brother may have let it go but, I haven't. Lord Koenma owes me. I demand a rematch."

Still trying to break free from Elder Toguro's hand, Koenma viciously spat "Hell no! I'm not some performing chimpanzee you can order around. I won't do it!"

At Koenma's protests, Elder Toguro glared at the small prince, "Okay, since you're not complying to my simple request," He then paused and shifted his attention to Jorge and stretched his other hand out to him and formed it in the shape of a dagger, "Then I'll just have to kill your blue ogre friend then. Do you want his blood on your hands your highness?"

Feeling as if his life was flashing before his eyes, Jorge's whole body began to shake in fear. Koenma stopped struggling immediately and began to protest, "NO! Please no. You can do what you want with me...j...just please don't harm Ogre."

A tear formed in the corner of one of his big brown eyes and he bit down on his pacifier trying to hold back his emotions as he continued to beg, "Please don't kill him. I'll do what you want. Please, I lost Genkai, I don't want to lose Ogre too."

Hearing his young boss's pleas, Jorge then interjected in protest, "No sir! You don't have to do this!"

"Ogre hush, I'll do it."

Taking a deep breath and continuing to bite back his emotions, Koenma looked up at Elder Toguro and said with a hint of fear and anger in his voice, "Let's get this over with. Now that I'm going to sing with you, promise me that you'll leave me and Ogre in peace for the rest of this tournament or I won't hesitate to notify my father of you harassing and threatening us. If he gets word of it, he'll make sure the SDF will arrest you and through you and possibly your brother too in Spirit World Jail."

Elder Toguro stood there speechless and not wanting to suffer under King Yama's wrath, the freaky demon retracted his hands back to their normal state. He narrowed his yellow eyes at the currently toddler looking prince and said in response, "Alright then. Perhaps I should start your highness but, I do have one condition, your ogre friend has to stand by and watch. He can't help you."

Before Jorge can say anything in protest, Koenma looked at him directly in the eye and said, "Deal."

The Elder Toguro formed a cruel smile on his pale face and flipped his long hair over his shoulder before singing with a nice sounding Tenor voice:

 _Urameshi doesn't stand a chance against my brother_

 _It makes me wonder why you and your team did even bother_

Koenma scrunched his small nose in disgust at him and sang back in reply as his beautiful and enchanting Mezzo Soprano voice rang out:

 _Your horrible brother forced him into it_

 _Yusuke didn't even have a choice_

 _You and your brother are responsible for this_

Elder Toguro laughed and sang back in reply:

 _How is this mine and Brother's fault?_

 _Aren't you the one to blame for this?_

 _You could have cancelled the tournament to save Urameshi the trouble_

 _I hate to burst your bubble_

 _But, word has gotten around about how you hate and resent him_

 _So tell me Koenma, why is that?_

Koenma rolled his large brown eye at him and responded singing with more gusto:

 _I do not hate Yusuke Urameshi_

 _Sure he angers me and tries my patience more than my other spirit detectives did_

 _What you've heard was bull faced lie_

 _I feel awful that he has to mourn the death of Genkai_

 _Like you said, I could have cancelled the tournament_

 _But, I realized with it going on, it lowers the demon crime rate of the Living World_

 _You have no idea of the tough decisions I have to make_

Feeling an eerie chill go down his spine, Elder Toguro began to feel as if something weird was happening with Koenma's voice but, he tried to ignore it and sang back with such hatred and venom in his voice:

 _No I don't and I don't care_

 _You just admitted that since you refused to cancel the tournament, Genkai's death is really your fault, not Brother's_

 _Yes Brother did kill her but, it was your neglence that led her to her death_

 _It's all your fault Koenma_

 _Everyone who ever gets close to you dies or goes insane_

 _You're pathetic_

Jorge could only stand there and watch as the acapella singing competition continues. He noted the expression on Koenma's face. They both knew what the Elder Toguro was talking about and it seemed that the freaky demon had struck a nerve with the prince. Jorge also noticed the unique property to Koenma's voice. He knew this property only came out when his boss was under this great deal of stress and when he felt threatened for his life.

Though the ogre could also see how Elder Toguro was growing increasingly uncomfortable by each passing minute. Jorge wondered how long Koenma could keep this up. The prince then sang back in reply with so much anger:

 _You shut up_

 _It was your brother's fault that she's dead_

 _He killed her_

 _Yusuke saw it happen and I sensed her soul departing_

 _How dare you accuse me of something as horrible as that_

 _Oh how I wish I was able to fight you_

 _What's wrong? Why are you cowering?_

At Koenma's verse, Jorge shifted his attention to the Elder Toguro and could see that his thin body was shaking in fear. Elder Toguro could only choke back in response:

 _There's something wrong with you_

 _What are you doing?_

 _Stop it! Stop it now!_

 _This is very disturbing_

 _What the hell are you?_

 _You didn't do this fifty years ago..._

He then trailed off and stopped singing and spoke his next words, "Stop it! Stop being creepy!"

Koenma raised one of his brown eyebrows at him not understanding what was going on. Before he could sing or speak anything in response, Elder Toguro then continued, "I don't know what the fuck you are but, you better stay away from me and Brother. Just leave and go back to Spirit World you little freak!"

He turned around and got up in Jorge's face. Elder Toguro then spoke in a low voice to Jorge only himself and the blue ogre can hear, "Destroy his voice while you still have the chance. Don't let the little siren trap you in his spell. Cut out his vocal cords while he still

has the body of a little runt..."

Jorge then interrupted him and snapped back, "I will do no such thing. How dare you say that about Koenma! Get the hell out of here before I notify the king of your harassment towards him!"

Elder Toguro's yellow eyes widened again in fear. Without saying another word, he rushed passed Jorge and ran in the direction of the hotel room he was sharing with his brother, reaching into his pocket for the card key. Koenma and Jorge just silently watched as the Elder Toguro brother ran inside his hotel room slamming the door behind him.

Koenma just stood there speechless. He didn't understand what had just happened but, Jorge on the other hand looked down at his pint sized boss. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open when something just dawned on him. He felt it and he knew it was coming and he began to mentally kick himself for not being prepared for it.

Koenma then looked up at Jorge and eyed him with a curious expression, "Ogre why are you looking at me like that?"

Immediately Jorge tried to cover his tracks, "I...It's nothing sir."

Koenma really wanted to know and knew damn well Jorge knew something he didn't. Before he could say anything, Jorge then said immediately changing the subject, "Well we better go get that beer before it gets too late. We do have to wake up early for the finals tomorrow."

Koenma silently nodded and threw down his short arms by his sides not wanting to argue with him. Stepping inside the elevator, Jorge still couldn't get what had just happened along with Elder Toguro's words out of his head. He looked down at Koenma again and thought to himself, "Oh Lady Sakura, if only you were here. You would be able to explain to Koenma about this without scaring him. I don't know what to do. Please give me a sign that he'll be okay."


End file.
